This project is to explore mechanisms by which cells adapt to environmental nutritional changes which involve regulation of multiple cellular activities and functions, called pleiotropic regulation. The role of quanine nucleotides ppGpp and pppGpp in mediating the response of Escherichia coli to amino acid or glucose starvation is studied in detail.